


Devils of Truth: Nori

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violation, moral bullying, slave!Nori, прошлое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: Этой части нет в оригинальной работе. Меж тем много вопросов вызывает Нори и его попытки "помочь" Фили. Глава написана под влиянием фразы Нори, в главе 11 - " что он тоже хотел бы, чтобы ему помогли в прошлом". Кроме того абсолютно не понятно, как бывшие рабы стали почти "домашними" для королевской семьи. В то время, как просто гномы и слуги при дворце не смотря на службу королю остаются не более чем тенями. Мне хотелось это объяснить и представить, что на самом деле связывает Нори и его братьев с Кили и Торином. И в то же время это подарок для SaucyWench.





	Devils of Truth: Nori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devils of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374282) by [SaucyWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench). 



     Он сидел у камина на толстом шерстяном ковре. Босиком, без рубашки, и ало-рыжие волосы, распущенные, извивались прядями-змеями на его спине, оттеняя кожу и приковывая взгляд.  

     Торин, как вошел, так и встал у дверей, смотря в спину нежданного гостя. Рыжий гном только коротко глянул на него, но так и остался сидеть, упрямо уставившись взором на танцующее пламя в камине. Сидел, и смотрел в огонь – одна нога подтянута к груди, на нее утверждена рука, на которую в свою очередь уперся подбородок. А во второй руке бутылка вина… которое Нори терпеть не мог.  

     Торин молча сбросил на стул тяжелый кафтан, снял перевязь с мечом и с огромным облегчением стащил с головы корону. Мифрил легче золота и серебра, но все же он также имел свой вес.  

     И лишь после этого он подошел к Нори.  

    Сев за спиной враз напрягшегося, но через миг демонстративно принявшего расслабленно-равнодушный вид – что было весьма вызывающе, – рыжего, король осторожно подхватил янтарные шелковые пряди, с удовольствием пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Упрямство Нори это действо не поколебало. И тогда Торин провел подушечками самых кончиков загрубевших пальцев по нежной впадинке позвоночника – снизу от начала пояса низко посаженных штанов до вздрогнувших острых лопаток.  

    Вот тогда Нори соизволил резко развернуться и обжег его раздраженным взором зеленых глаз.  

    — Не делай так, — рвано выговорил он.  

    — Тогда зачем ты вновь надел это? – пальцы Торина подхватили тонкий железный ободок ошейника на его шее.  

    — А тебе это не нравиться? – едко спросил бывший раб.  

    — Ты сам знаешь ответ, – спокойно ответил Торин. – Почему ты не оставишь это в прошлом?  

    — Трудно что-то оставить, когда каждый день тебе напоминают, кем ты был, – негромко и так же рвано огрызнулся Нори.  

    — Кто? – сухо уточнил Торин.  

    Убьет…  

    Вот теперь в ответ настоящая горькая, болезненная усмешка.  

    — Все, и всё… если хочешь знать. Но я ведь наглый, рыжий и королевская шлюха…  

    Вот этого Торин уже не стерпел. Он силой, удерживая Нори за застегнутый наглухо ошейник, притянул его к себе и заставил сесть меж своих ног, заключив в капкан рук.  

    — Пусти-и... — прошипел Нори, пытаясь вырваться.  

    — И не подумаю, — отрезал Торин, удерживая его.  

    Наконец, Нори сдался и уткнулся лбом в грудь Торина.  

    — Зачем ты меня держишь? – прошептал он. – ЗАЧЕМ, я тебе теперь, Торин? Я уже годы тебе не нужен ТАК…Зачем?!  

    — Не хочу, чтобы ты попал в беду. Мне спокойнее видеть тебя во дворце и знать, что ты в пределах Эребора, – в который раз соврал Торин.  

    С годами ложь сроднилась с языком.  

    — Ты никогда не скажешь правду, да? – горько выплюнул Нори.  

    В эти яркие хризолиты глаз смотреть было невозможно, поэтому Торин смотрел на другое. На волосы. На широкий лоб с густыми изломами бровей. На тонкую переносицу… на крохотные веснушки на кончике носа. На коралловые тонкие губы. Так было… легче.  
В самом деле, не благо ли молчание?  

    Он ничего не может исправить. Он не может изменить прошлое, одним росчерком пера отменить неправедные законы и заставить следовать новым… и не рисковать вызвать смуту и убийства. А иногда так хотелось. Хотелось изменить, исправить хоть что-то… хотя бы с Нори. Заставить его забыть кошмары прошлого, страх, что въелся под кожу во время рабства… он может только догадываться, через какое количество унижений, боли, моральных издевательств тот прошел. Нет-нет, но невидимые шрамы ощущались через едкие слова, резкие движения, развязность и скабрезность…  

    Острый язычок… именно это нравилось в нем бывшему хозяину.  

    Торин так и не смог понять, зачем тот это делал. Он держал Нори в роли постельной шлюхи, но не пользовался им сам. Тогда только начиналось увлечение среди богатых и знатных семейств на наложников-рабов. И хозяин Нори решил, что для статуса ему тоже необходим такой раб. Но шлюхой Нори только выглядел. Хозяин позволял ему острить и язвить другим, даже поощрял и даже требовал… но при этом Нори никогда не мог знать за какие его слова последует расправа. Расправа всегда была одна и та же – насилие. Его просто отдавали на ночь кому-либо… с приказом проучить, но не калечить и не портить шкурку.  

    Надо ли говорить, чего больше всего боялся Нори?  

    И хозяина.  

    Тот испытывал какое-то тошнотворное удовлетворение – то позволяя Нори «вольности», то резко «натягивая поводок», сажая при чужих глазах в грязь у своих ног. На колени… и бросал ему еду, как собаке. Вещь, шлюха, игрушка… что должна быть покорной и послушной хозяину.  

    Что поражало Торина и злило до сих пор, это многократное издевательство над Нори. Закон о том, что раб может выкупить свою свободу был принят еще при отце Торина. Только он не работал – совершенно. Ведь рабам не откуда было взять деньги. Все принадлежало их господину-хозяину. Но ХОЗЯИН Нори дарил ему деньги, украшения… и демонстративно говорил, что тот может их копить себе на свободу.  

    Нори собирал деньги семь раз… семь гребанных раз он стоял на коленях перед хозяином и просил принять деньги за свою свободу. Тот заставлял его просить это при слугах и прочих рабах.  

    А потом…  

    А потом хозяин высыпал деньги себе под ноги на глазах Нори.  

    — Ты моя вещь. Шлюха остается шлюхой… и сегодня ты вспомнишь это, — вкрадчиво говорил тот и… отдавал его на очередную забаву.  

    Торин полагал, что хозяин силой принуждал Нори к этим спектаклям-унижениям.  

    Ему просто нравилось это.  

    И сколько бы еще это продолжалось неизвестно, но однажды хозяин Нори совершил ошибку. Он решил подложить красивого раба под Торина после одного из пиров. Прислал его на ночь в качестве «маленького подарка»… Торин тогда хоть и был довольно нетрезв, но еще осознавал, что отказаться, значит, подвергнуть опасности наказания рыженького гнома-паренька… просто потому, что раб посмел «показаться» непривлекательным.  

    А еще Торин был несколько нетрезв и возбужден после пира…  

    А Нори… его «острый язычок» после дрессуры хозяина подчас не мог остаться за зубами. Нори от приступа страха, отчаянья или волнения, переставал себя контролировать.  

    В результате… нет, Торин не изнасиловал его.  

    Стоило ему тогда только швырнуть его на кровать и силой поцеловать… как Нори стих. Он молчал, не издавал не звука и подчинялся каждому желанию Торина. Только в зеленых глазах горела отчаянная растерянность, непонимание… когда Торин пытался быть просто осторожным. Или сделать приятное.  

    В тот первый раз Торин так и не сообразил, в чем дело.  

    А потом был второй раз, третий, когда Нори отправили к нему… и каждый раз все повторялось. Остроты Нори, злость-раздражение Торина, сплетенное вкупе с телесным влечением к привлекательному рабу-шлюхе… все это не располагало разбираться. Наверно на раз пятый, Торин наконец осознал, что прячется за нервными и едкими остротами, за пронзительным взором зеленых глаз…  

    Страх.  

    Отчаянье.  

    Обреченность.  

    И усталость.  

    На шестой раз хозяин дал Нори с собой яд. Якобы для Торина. Мол отравишь, отпущу… Вот только Нори уже не верил хозяину. А тот просто в очередной раз хотел поиздеваться над чувствами раба. Не верил он, что раб посмеет дать принцу яд. Будет бояться наказание за невыполнения приказа, весь перетруситься… а потом будет на коленях просить прощения… хозяин предвкушал именно это. Миг собственной власти…  

    А Нори сказал в ту ночь:  

    — Я больше не могу.  

    И выпил яд. Ему почти мгновенно стало плохо и им всем очень повезло, что рядом оказался лекарь. А затем узнать от куда яд и что творил хозяин с Нори было очень легко. Благодаря своей «шутки» с ядом хозяин впервые по-настоящему испугался сам. Надавить после этого и заставить его продать Нори самому Торину уже было легко.  

    Да… а вот жить, каждый день отмечая очередную «поломку» в действиях Нори оказалось сложнее. Именно Нори помог Торину осознать весь кошмар рабства.  

    Он говорил, что не надо становиться перед ним на колени – но при малейшем волнении Нори опускался на пол.  

    Он просил помочь выбрать между синей и черной рубахой – а в глазах Нори подымалась паника.  

    Что-то купить? Что-то выбрать? Самому предложить ХОЗЯИНУ куда пойти?! Посметь протянуть в сторону ХОЗЯИНА нож, пусть столовый и тупой?!  

    Вся бывшая дрессировка опровергалась, и тот просто не знал, чего бояться и что делать.  

    Со временем стало легче. Нори почти стал нормальным гномом. И Торин был искренне счастлив, когда тот принес ему деньги выкупа.  

    — Вы сказали… что я могу… – выговорил Нори, впервые не язвя.  

    — Да, конечно, – он, правда, был рад, что Нори решился, поверил ему… ровно до следующих его слов.  

    — Прошу… у меня есть братья.  

    Торина будто молотом по голове ударили. Он подкошено сел там, где стоял. Благо за спиной обреталось кресло.  

    — Что? – не поверил он. – Ты не за себя просишь?!  

    Нори весь сжался под его взглядом.  

    — Я… я ваш…  

    — Ты хочешь быть рабом?  

    Он молчал. Сидел, не в силах поднять глаза… и опять на коленях.  

    Торину хотелось что-то сломать или кого-нибудь убить. Неужели отец прав, говоря, что раб остается рабом внутри навсегда?! Что все бесполезно?! Но ведь все до этого мгновения шло хорошо! Нори научился многому, что привычно для свободных. А сегодня разом, будто все забыл…  

    Он вновь посмотрел на раба и увидел это – руки Нори тряслись и золотые монеты стали падать сквозь пальцы.  

    Он, Махал Всеотец, был напуган до смерти!  

    В тот раз на том и кончилось. Нори было рано отпускать. Он просто не смог бы жить, как свободный. А Торин начал поиск его братьев. Тем повезло больше Нори с хозяевами. Дори оказался рабом старика-лавочника, и тот отпустил его на свободу за неделю до того, как Торин их нашел. Господин Дори был очень стар и больше всего боялся умереть в пустом доме, и что его тело сожрут крысы прежде, чем соседи обнаружат его смерть. Именно страх заставил старика почти умолять Дори остаться с ним, пока он не умрет. Тот и сам все видел и был привязан к старику. Конечно, он остался… ведь он ничего не знал о своих братьях – где они, что с ними, как их найти в огромном мире?  

    Найти Ори оказалось гораздо сложнее. Он был почти младенцем в памяти братьев и каким он был спустя десять лет даже представить было невозможно. Поиски прекратили… а через год выяснилось, что тот давным-давно обретался рядом… и был тайным «выдуманным» другом малыша Кили. Мальчик жил при дворце чистильщиком каминов, а их всегда чистили, когда рядом не было господ… а еще мальчишка, что изумительно, сам выучился читать и по ночам пролазил в библиотеку, где и был однажды обнаружен Кили… стоит ли говорить, что Ори с тех пор практически рос рядом с Кили, сыном Торина? И что тот стал писцом в весьма юном возрасте?  

    Мальчик стал свободным гномом гораздо раньше Нори… который принес выкуп за свою свободу, только когда его младший брат уже год был совершенно свободен…  

    — Торин… Торин, пусти меня, а?  

    Торин моргнул, с легким изумлением поняв, что настолько погрузился в воспоминания, что забыл о настоящем.  

    — Что? – рассеяно спросил он.  

    — Ничего, – негромко буркнул Нори. – Долго мне «смотреть» за Фили?  

    Торин напрягся.  

    — А что? Проблемы?  

    Нори невесело хмыкнул.  

    — Да так… вопросы задавать начал. Зачем я ему помогаю.  

    Торин помолчал.  

    — И? что ты ему ответил?  

    — А что по твоему? Он хороший парень, так я ему и сказал, – Нори сделал паузу, а потом добавил ровно:  

    — И… и что мне тоже хотелось бы помощи… тогда, – горько закончил он. – А что я еще мог ему сказать?! Что?! Что меня приставили шпионить за ним? Отслеживать, что он делает и куда идет? Что видел своими глазами, как он уселся на колени в лавке Дори?! ЧТО Я ЕМУ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ СКАЗАТЬ, А?! ДА ПУСТИ ТЫ МЕНЯ!!  

    Несколько оглушенный, Торин чуть ослабил хватку и Нори вырвался из его объятий, вскочил и рванул к дверям. Но он успел остановить его. Схватил сзади за пояс, и повалил на стоящую позади кровать, прижимая всем телом и лишая возможности вырваться. Нори слабо дернулся несколько раз и замер под ним, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись лицом в покрывало.  

    — Нори, успокойся… Ты же знаешь, почему я просил тебя присмотреть за ним, – тихо сказал Торин в рыжую макушку. – Я хочу быть полностью в нем уверен, а ты сможешь увидеть в нем даже тень опасности. Я до сих пор не знаю, что у тебя в голове, и у меня нет времени заниматься им. Ты сможешь присмотреть и за ним, и за Кили, направить их, чтобы они не наломали дров. Потерпи еще немного, а?  

    — Он не опасен, Торин. Он просто раб, мечтающий о свободе, — глухо проговорил Нори, не отрывая лица от постели. – Отпусти его.  

    — Отпущу, когда заслужит, – пообещал Торин.  

    — А Кили? – так же глухо спросил Нори.  

    — А что Кили? Ты знаешь его с детства, — ответил ему Торин. – Он будет рад за него, хоть и напуган как я.  

    Нори наконец оторвал лицо от покрывала и чуть повернул голову, косо взглянув на Торина с молчаливым вопросом.  

    Тот чуть улыбнулся.  

    — Он будет бояться его потерять. Как я тебя.  

    — Почему? Зачем я тебе?  

    Упрямец…  

    Он дал возможность Нори перевернуться на спину, и мягко обвел пальцем его губы. Как бы хотелось их поцеловать, откинув все сомнения и подозрения… но не мог.  

    — Я не отвечу, ты же знаешь, – мягко и твердо сказал он ему.  

    Зеленые глаза зло сверкнули и он оттолкнул Торина, вскочил с кровати и бросился вон из спальни, громко хлопнув дверью.  

    Торин устало закрыл глаза, проклиная этот день.  

    Но он и правда не мог сказать ничего Нори.  

    Что сказать? Как можно сказать ту правду, что известна самому Торину?  

    Как Нори стал рабом? Почему его братья стали рабами? Как сказать о его матери, на свою беду привлекшая взгляд Трайна?  

    Отец Торина был всегда осторожен и уничтожал даже тень слуха о возможности существования бастардов. Пусть даже одного…  

    Может, он просто перестарался и поверил в то, чего не было?  

    Может, Нори все же сын мужа той женщины?  

    Как Торину быть уверенным хоть в чем то?  

    Кто ему Нори?  

    Бывший любовник и раб, которого он любил и любит?  

    Или брат?

    


End file.
